gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark
Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark is a third-person shooter developed by Edge of Reality and published by Activision for the PC, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One, and released on June 24, 2014. Built on the same engine as High Moon Studio's Transformers: Fall of Cybertron and reusing many assets from it, Rise of the Dark Spark is pitched as both a movie tie-in game featuring characters from and taking place after the events of the 2014 release Transformers: Age of Extinction, and as a new game set in High Moon's series, taking place at the same time as the events of Fall. Rise of the Dark Spark follows both universes as they cross over with each other, with players controlling over 40 playable Autobots and Decepticons. While a game titled Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark was also released for the Nintendo 3DS, it shares little with its console namesake, and is instead a Fire Emblem inspired RPG, developed by WayForward. Playable Characters Autobots * Air Raid (Fall of Cybertron) * Bumblebee (Age of Extinction) * Bumblebee (Fall of Cybertron) * Cliffjumper (Fall of Cybertron) * Drift (Age of Extinction) * Grimlock (Age of Extinction) * Grimlock (Fall of Cybertron) * Jazz (Fall of Cybertron) * Jetfire (Fall of Cybertron) * Hound (Fall of Cybertron) * Ironhide (Fall of Cybertron) * Perceptor (Fall of Cybertron) * Ratchet (Fall of Cybertron) * Scattershot (Fall of Cybertron) * Sideswipe (Fall of Cybertron) * Optimus Prime (Age of Extinction) * Optimus Prime (G1) * Optimus Prime (Fall of Cybertron) * Sideswipe (Fall of Cybertron) * Warpath (Fall of Cybertron) Decepticons * Bruticus (Fall of Cybertron) ** Blast-Off ** Brawl ** Onslaught ** Swindle ** Vortex * Dead End (Fall of Cybertron) * Demolisher (Fall of Cybertron) * Drag Strip (Fall of Cybertron) * Hardshell (Fall of Cybertron) * Kickback (Fall of Cybertron) * Lockdown (Age of Extinction) * Megatron (Fall of Cybertron) * Sharpshot (Fall of Cybertron) * Shockwave (Fall of Cybertron) * Soundwave (Fall of Cybertron) * Starscream (Fall of Cybertron) * Quake (Fall of Cybertron) Gameplay Being built on the same engine, and reusing many of the same assets, the gameplay in Rise of the Dark Spark shares much in common with High Moon's Transformers: War for Cybertron and its sequel, Fall of Cybertron, down to sharing many of the same weapons as the previous releases. The core gameplay remains a third-person shooter with players able to transform between robot and vehicle modes on the fly with a large array of weaponry. Escalation, the series Horde Mode, returns in Rise of the Dark Spark with some new features, most notably characters now share experience gained in both Escalation and Single Player Campaign. Plot To be released. Development Rise of the Dark Spark was officially announced at Hasbro's Transformers panel at the New York City Toyfair 2014, confirming a leak weeks earlier where several online retailers put the game up for pre-order early. An initial reveal trailer was released on their Youtube page, but any official announcement about the game's developer was kept quiet at first, avoiding revealing the switch from High Moon Studios to Edge of Reality. Reception This game is not yet released. DLC * Gamestop Exclusive Pre-Order Characters: Thundercracker and Skywarp * Walmart Exclusive Pre-Order Character: Stinger Category:Games Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Activision Category:PC Releases Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Playstation 4 Releases Category:Xbox 360 Releases Category:Xbox One Releases